Minuto
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "Pero para que decirle que la amaba, porque aun amando como lo hacía solo tenía para ella un minuto de su tiempo" Sally/Poseidón
1. Capítulo 1 Minuto

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para sacar pequeñas ideas de mi mente.

**Minuto**

_"Pero para que decirle que la amaba, porque aun amando como lo hacía solo tenía para ella un minuto de su tiempo."_

En esa época del año Montauk, con el sol calentando la playa y el inmenso mar siendo testigo de unos apacibles días de vacaciones se había llegado a convertir en el paraíso terrenal personal más bello que podía haber para Sally Jackson, su traje de baño se adhería a ella como una segunda piel y el agua la refrescaba de diferentes maneras, pues la marea no solo se estaba llevando su calor corporal sino también el dolor que había dentro de ella.  
Después de que su tío falleciera a causa del cáncer y se quedará prácticamente en la calle al fin había podido salir de la ciudad, había sido todo un reto para ella pero una corazonada le decía que tenía que ir ahí. Ahora podía decir que se encontraba en paz, el mar lograba ese efecto en ella.

—Sally, Sally —se reprendió a si misma negando con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios. Siguió andando mientras el agua acariciaba sus pies y pensó en tumbarse ahí mismo para dejarse arrastrar por el suave vaivén de las olas.

No tenía miedo, después de toda la mala suerte que la había perseguido desde su infancia no podía decir que no estaba preparada por si algo ocurría. No es que lo quisiera realmente.

Cuando decidió que había quemado suficiente la piel de su rostro y debía irse, escuchó un sonido que parecía provenir de un pequeño grupo de rocas de buen tamaño. Sin hacer mucho ruido se aproximó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que una voz la hizo detenerse.

—Pescadores, siempre tan descuidados. —A pesar de que el ruido de las olas golpeaba más fuerte en esa parte de la playa el timbre de voz la cautivo, aumentando la curiosidad que burbujeaba en el interior de Sally. El chico le estaba dando la espalda pero podía ver su musculatura bastante bien, considerando que no traía camisa, su piel era bronceada y curtida como si fuera un pescador, su cabello no era más que un desorden azabache pero se miraba realmente sedoso. Debía rondar casi los veintiséis o tal vez unos dos años más.

Miro a la criatura en el agua y se paralizó, no era un delfín como ella había supuesto al escuchar a la criatura, aún para su propia sorpresa era un hipocampo bebé o al menos lo parecía. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como aquello, ver seres mitológicos o monstruos (no como los que usaba su tío para asustarla y fuera a dormir, sino monstruos reales) había llegado a la conclusión que su imaginación estaba a punto de colapsar y mandarla a algún psiquiátrico. Pero aquí, en esta pequeña porción de mar Sally comprendió que realmente esa cosa existía, ¿de qué otra manera el extraño la veía?

Los ojos de la criatura se fijaron en los suyos y emitió el mismo sonido lastimero otra vez, el corazón dolió en su pecho al entender lo asustada que se encontraba la cría y que estaba llamándola a ella, a Sally.

—Uhm, ¿puedo ayudar? —Sally dijo tímidamente, el chico se volvió en ese instante perforándola con unos intensos ojos verde mar. Ella se sonrojó ante la intensidad balanceando su peso, el agua era un poco más profunda cuando bajó de las rocas pero estaba bien, no estaba helada y eso le sorprendía pero no iba a quejarse sobre eso.

Se acercó aún si él no había contestado a su pregunta, solo se dedico a verla con cierto recelo siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que Sally toco al bebé.

—No estés asustado— habló con tono dulce acariciando la extraña piel y sin quererlo sonrió suavemente. —Él te sacará de aquí.  
—Puedes verlo—el impacto de su voz fue más intenso debido a la cercanía, las mejillas se poblaron de un tono más oscuro de carmín.  
—¿Se supone que no debería? —Sally preguntó no atreviéndose a ver al extraño directamente, su piel hormigueaba y un exquisito olor a mar la envolvía.

Bueno eso era obvio, estaba cerca del mar. Él no contestó mientras seguía trabajando contra la red de pesca, pero el pequeño hipocampo había hecho un gran trabajo enredando se ahí.

—Soy Sally —quiso patearse mentalmente por ser tan tonta, obviamente el chico no quería hablarle.  
—Un gusto —murmuró el extraño mirándola de reojo —, no pareces asustada Sally  
—Me he topado con peores —soltó a la ligera haciendo que el ceño de él se frunciera.  
—¿Disculpa? —al escucharlo Sally se preguntó si la consideraba una demente, no es que ella misma no lo pensara antes.

Fue atrapada por la mirada intensa otra vez y sin pensarlo siquiera dejo correr sus pensamientos más profundos. Le habló acerca de las extrañas criaturas que había visto, no sólo en las calles de New York sino durante su estancia en la escuela y los parques de la ciudad. Criaturas que sólo había leído en la literatura de Homero en sus tiempos de estudiante.

—Interesante —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa cuando terminó su relato, los ojos marrones de Sally lo miraron curiosos.  
—¿Interesante la chica pollo?  
—Arpía —la corrigió con una sonrisa más pronunciada, los ojos verdes se desviaron a la cría de hipocampo—. Eres libre.

El pequeño ahora libre de sus ataduras se acercó hasta Sally, acurrucándose en su vientre como si de un pequeño perro acuático se tratara.

—Ve, tu mamá está esperando por ti—acaricio el hocico con cuidado, no quería asustarlo a pesar de que se miraba cómodo en su compañía.  
—Le agradas, cree que eres linda.

Sally se sonrojó con un rojo intenso, sus dedos se quedaron rígidos sobre el hipocampo quien hizo un sonido alegre como si aceptara lo dicho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó intentando que su voz no temblara.  
—Mi amigo aquí presente y yo tenemos una larga historia —contestó él con cierta nostalgia, la sonrisa aún no dejaba sus labios y Sally sentía que de un momento a otro sus rodillas cederían sino desaparecía en una brisa marina antes, como un espejismo.

Durante minutos ninguno de los dos agrego más, sólo escuchaban el ruido de las olas chocar contra ellos dulcemente, como si estas quisieran regalarles caricias. Sally no sabía que hora era, pero el sol estaba casi ocultándose por lo que con una mueca comprendió que debía alejarse, su cabaña aguardaba su llegada.

—Debo irme.  
—¿Estarás aquí mañana?— los ojos verde mar se encargaron de hacerla asentir, quería volver a verlo.  
—Me quedaré unos días más. —Admitió, él le asintió empezando a adentrarse con el hipocampo tras de sí.  
—Te veré aquí mañana entonces —le sonrió, el agua le llegaba al pecho haciendo que a Sally el corazón le latiera de manera errática ante la imagen, ignorando que el agua la cubría hasta la cintura.

El se zambulló desapareciendo de su vista y ella pudo respirar con normalidad. Algo la atrapó por la espalda haciendo que un grito saliera de sus labios, la risa masculina la cortó haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

—Soy Poseidón, por cierto. —Se río tras ella con sus ojos verdes bañados de diversión.  
—Muy gracioso—resopló alejándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, sonriéndole—, mucho gusto.

Poseidón asintió gravemente, pero la burla aún se podía ver en él. Estaba riéndose a su costa y eso ella no iba a permitirlo.

—No te rías de mi —refunfuñó Sally arrojándole a la cara una pequeña ola marina, él sonrió como si el gesto le hiciera gracia.  
—No pude evitarlo —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero sus ojos jamás abandonaron su mirada —, debo irme ahora.  
—Esta bien—ella musitó a regañadientes, no entendía porque aquel chico con extraño nombre la hacía sentirse así.  
—Nos vemos mañana Sally.

Esta vez no volvió a aparecerse tras ella, dejando a Sally con una sensación en el estómago, expectación. Volvería a verlo y bien sabía que eso no iba a dejarla dormir. Tiritó de frío saliendo del agua, lo mejor era tomar una ducha caliente e intentar no pensar en el mañana.

**Continuará**...

* * *

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo del mini-fic de como los papás de Percy se conocieron. Espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer.

_M.J. _


	2. Capítulo 2 Momento

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para sacar pequeñas ideas de mi mente.

**Momento**

Sally suspiro entre las sábanas, la brisa marina matinal jugueteaba en su rostro dejándole rastros de aroma a mar. Sonrió adormilada recordando el agradable sueño que había tenido. El chico con el que había soñado realmente valía la pena.

Con una sonrisa boba en la cara se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina donde preparó el desayuno con esmero, comió lentamente disfrutando los sabores de huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo. El tenedor contra el plato era lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor, eso en lugar de calmarla la hacia ver su propia soledad.

—Ojalá estuviera él aquí —murmuró llevándose a la boca el último bocado, que sorprendentemente le supo amargo. —Poseidón...

Se reprendió mentalmente, los sueños eran simplemente producto de su imaginación debería olvidarse de eso. Se levantó arrastrando los pies hasta llevar al fregadero y empezar a tallar sin mucho ánimo. Todo el buen humor se había ido de golpe.

«Deja de pensar en él», gruñó en sus pensamientos, pero su mente volvió a recrear los detalles con tanta claridad que casi podía sentir sus ojos verde mar observándola. Movió la cabeza enérgicamente en una negación.

—No es real Sally, compórtate.

Un toque en la puerta la puso súbitamente alerta, sus mejillas se tiñeron carmín con cada paso que avanzaba. La expectación hacia nudo su estómago.

—¿Si?—preguntó recargando la mejilla contra la madera.  
—Soy yo. —La voz profunda y masculina arrollo a todos sus sentidos juntos, Sally escucho el rápido bombear de su corazón mandando sangre con más velocidad, casi lo sentía explotar entre sus costillas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sus mejillas se poblaron de un rojo intenso aún más pronunciado mientras los ojos mar se concentraban en ella.

—Buenos días. —Poseidón saludo con una sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón, él titubeo en la puerta aun sin perder para nada el buen humor—,¿puedo pasar?

Sally se movió robóticamente para dejarle espacio, reparando en el aspecto de él y el suyo propio. Su cabello de un negro profundo estaba peinado hacia un lado como si acabara de dar un paseo por la playa, el de ella era una maraña castaña sin peinar. Su ropa estaba impecable mientras que la de ella aún era una pijama arrugada.

—Permíteme un momento. —Habló antes de desaparecer en su habitación completamente avergonzada, escucho la risa masculina haciendo sentir sus huesos como gelatina.

Se puso un vestido veraniego sobre el traje de baño, peino rápidamente su cabello sintiendo que había tardado demasiado. Cuando regreso a la sala Poseidón estaba cómodamente instalado mirando la infinidad de libros que había llevado consigo.

—Interesante lectura. —Alzó su ejemplar de la Ilíada con una sonrisa, Sally se acercó hasta él arrebatándole el libro.  
—A mí me gusta —rebatió con las mejillas rojas.  
—A mi también —río con ganas sin borrar su sonrisa—, me parece una gran recopilación de..._mitos_.  
—Después de lo de ayer, dudo que lo sean —Sally lo miro fijamente, aún conservaba su sonrisa pero en sus ojos estaba empezando a formarse una nube de interés. —Me refiero a que...  
—Eres una humana ejemplar. —Asintió para sí mismo perdido por completo en sus pensamientos, el ceño de Sally se frunció. —, por cierto, debo pedirte algo.

Un millar de mariposas revolotearon en su estomago haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran de pronto. Poseidón sonrió intentando ocultar la añoranza que empezaba a formarse en él.

—Solo no me llames por mi nombre, a no ser que sea algo muy urgente —Pidió solemne, Sally lo miró con intensidad intentando descifrar de donde venia eso.

—¿Y cómo te llamo entonces? ¿Hey tú? —Ironizó con voz suave, él le obsequio una sonrisa como regalo ante eso.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras, incluso ¡Hey, guapo! —Poseidón le guiñó un ojo haciéndola reír.

—En tus sueños.

—¿Estas sugiriendo soñar contigo? —él pregunto causando un cosquilleo delicioso por cada centímetro de la piel femenina.

En lugar de asentir como los instintos de Sally pedían se golpeo la frente con fingida molestia.

—Está bien, supongamos que no debo llamarte por tu nombre, realmente eres…—se mordió el labio incapaz de seguir, cuando lo miró asentir sintió el peso del cielo en sus hombros y un millón de preguntas llenaron su mente. —¿Por qué?

—Te lo contaré, pero no ahora. —Poseidón suspiró sin rastro de su buen humor mirando por la ventana. —¿Podrías concederme eso?

¿Por qué no? Se dijo a sí misma, no es como si ella fuera algo que un dios podría desear, saber su propia condición le ponía los pies en la tierra. De donde nunca debían separarse.

—Lo haré —ella le sonrió insegura de que hacer o de cómo comportarse. Al parecer él leyó su expresión por lo que la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—Solo sé tú misma, eso es lo que importa.

Ella estiró la mano para tomar la de él en un pequeño gesto reconfortante. Sally podía sentir el poder que emanaba el dios del mar, sabía que si a él le apetecía podría invocar un terremoto y enterrarla bajo escombros o hacerle algo peor, pero no se acobardo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Eso es fácil para mí —dijo con seguridad, después señaló la cocina. —¿Tienes hambre?

Poseidón la siguió a través de la pequeña cabaña con una sonrisa, preguntándose el porqué se había descubierto tan fácil ante ella.

«Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan», susurró una parte de su mente. Podía haber jurado no tener más hijos, pero nunca había dicho que no frecuentaría humanas. Mejor dicho, a la humana frente a él.

Ambos se sonrieron, en una muda aceptación del otro. Y aun sin palabras de por medio, se dieron cuenta de algo. Ese verano sería algo bueno para los dos.

«No dejaré que Zeus te dañe », prometió Poseidón con fiereza al ver el cielo por la ventana frente a Sally. Su hermano no iba a dañarla por mantener una relación con él, aun si solo fuera de amistad. Iba a desafiar las reglas que le habían impuesto durante casi sesenta años.

Nadie iba a contenerlo, no al dios del mar.

**Continuará**...

* * *

Supongo que todos se preguntaran porqué Poseidón simplemente le dijo a Sally quien era, es mi culpa (claro esta) para mi siempre fue así, porque él la ama. La parte final de los pensamientos de él se explican en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a** Solanco Di Angelo Redfox** por comentar.

**M.J.**


End file.
